Best Friends
by Elerick
Summary: Chrona wasn’t exactly sure, when Maka asked her over, what a sleepover was. When she found out it meant that she would be spending the entire night in her closest friend's room she was ecstatic. Chrona x Maka


Best Friends

Chrona x Maka

Note: Chrona is female in this, as much as I love the fact that my lil emo is supposed to gender neutral the English language makes it very hard to do in writing so I thought I'd use this chance to take a stab at yuri (as a huge yoai fan this might be my only chance) so if u don't care for that just replace she with he, Chrona is rather feminine anyway.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Chrona wasn't exactly sure, when Maka asked her over, what a sleepover was. When she found out it meant that she would be spending the entire night in her closest friends room she was ecstatic.

That night Soul and Maka's apartment was full of giggles and chatter late into the night. They were told more than once by the young scythe to keep it down so he could sleep. Chrona was exposed to female rituals she had never heard of and didn't completely understand some of them but it was kind of nice to have sparkly fingernails. She preferred it when she could do things for her friend though.

"Usually all the girls get together for theses sort of things." Maka commented as the other bushed her hair before pulling it into it's usually pony tails. "I want you to join us next time but I thought it would be easier if it was just me any you at first."

"T-thank you." She smiled sheepishly as she pulled the strands through the elastic loop one more time. "That sounds… fun." The word was almost unfamiliar. When her hair was all tied up she let off a soft sigh. "You're so pretty Maka…"

The technician made a gagging noise, "Urge, my hair is so thin and no matter how old I get I don't think I'll ever be as well endowed as Tsubaki. It's hard to stand out among her and the sisters."

Pale blue eyes gave her a concerned look, even though she was behind her. "I-I… I like your hair and the way you look… I wish I was half as pretty as you were…"

Maka looked over her shoulder before turning around, they were both perched on their knees, sitting on their legs. She held her arms in comfort, "Don't say that about yourself, you're beautiful and have an even more beautiful soul. I should know."

Chrona felt a heat rise in her cheeks and looked away quickly, trying to hide it. She wasn't used to being complimented, much less by someone she admired so much. She knew she was nothing but somehow Maka made her feel special with the simplest of words. She would probably never know just what she saw in her, why she was her friend but she would fight to make sure no one ever hurt this angel in her life.

"M-Maka…?" She wanted to tell her all this, but her stuttering tongue refused to comply.

Her friend just smiled a smile that told her she was more than willing to wait until she could say what she wanted. "Yes Chrona?"

Shifting she searched and jumbled the words in her head but they could never come out right. Finally she managed something.

"M-Maka… you're… you're my best friend."

Her ponytails shifted when her smile grew all the wider. "Thanks, Chrona, you're my best friend to, and we'll always be friends, I promise." She held out her hand, pinky extended. "Pinky promise, okay?"

Grinning shyly she linked her own pinky with hers. "O-okay…" Then Maka pulled her to her in a tight hug and as quickly as before the heat returned to her face. There was a drawn out moment of hesitance before she finally got the nerve to return the embrace, at which Maka gave her a firm squeeze. She had to hold back a sigh, her embrace was always so warm and reassuring, it made all her old pains and traumas fade away into soft comfort. The only wish she had was that somehow she could bottle this feeling for when she was cold and alone, or stay this way forever, her face buried on her shoulder and the cozy fabric of her cotton pajamas.

But nothing could last forever, not matter how one willed it. Maka pulled away and Chrona did the same, though to her surprise her friend's hands stayed settled on her arms, not that she minded. She felt a fluttering in her chest as those strong green eyes looked into her own, she could almost see her soul shining through, connecting with her own. It made her feel both intimidated and inspired at the same time. She smiled and she swore everything inside her melted.

Chrona knew what she wanted to do, she had seen people do it before but she had never had an urge to do it in her life until this very moment, and it was quite a powerful urge at that. Subconsciously she bit her lip, she knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help but think about it. Maka, even in her pajama's, looked so pretty and she was so close to her…

Gathering what little courage she had she decided that missing this chance would be far more painful than any repercussions. Taking a quick, frightened intake of breath she squeezed her eyes shut, leaned forward and pressed her lips to her best friend's.

Please don't get mad at me, she silently prayed, the stress almost blinding her to the soft pressure of her mouth against her own, please don't hate me, don't push me away, please… please…

As if to answer her prayers time seemed to hover, the two unmoved for what seemed like hours, or a few seconds, she couldn't tell, and then she felt the pressure returned, Maka was kissing her back. That, perhaps, scared her more than even hatred would. She had no idea how to react and simply froze while two thin arms linked themselves behind her neck. But as her lips moved smoothly against her own she began to relax, the familiar comfort she always brought washed over her and she placed her shaking hands on her companions back. To be so close, to feel the warmth of someone she cared for so much was heaven, even if she didn't fully understand what was going on herself.

A sudden smack on the top of her head, however, broke the bliss in a second, tearing their embrace apart.

"Damn it Chrona! You finally like someone and her tits are almost as small as yours! You bitch."

They both looked up at the black blob growling on top of her head. Chrona wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't planned on what had happened and she had nothing planned for what to do afterwards. Thankfully the scythe technician spoke first.

"Piss off Ragnarok!" she shouted, the shrillness challenging even his own scream, sending him scurrying back to the whole he crawled out of. Chrona stared, wide eyed at her friend's control of her weapon that not even she could obtain. Maka just huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "He needs to learn some respect for you!"

"I-Its fine…" she mumbled, uncomfortable about the untouched subject, she didn't know if she should let it pass or not. Perhaps the uncertainty of it all was more torture then what might happen. "I…I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Chrona…"

"B-but-" a finger on her lips halted her words. She gave her a small wink before she put the same finger over her grin.

"It will be our secret; just don't go around doing that to everyone alright? There's a big difference between a hug and a kiss."

She nodded eagerly, relieved that she hadn't made a blow to their friendship, she didn't need to mention that she'd never want to be that close to anyone else. "A-alright… thank you Maka…"

"It's what friends are for."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Maaaakaaa." Soul rapped on the door with the back of his fist, attempting to balance the tray of eggs and toast in the other. "It's getting late, why aren't you up yet? I made breakfast and everything." After an extra rough nock the door shifted and he realized it was open. Shoving it with his shoulder he entered and stopped dead.

Maka lay on her back, snoozing softly in the late morning light; Chrona's was snuggled up right in the crook of her arm, clinging to her side, as lost in sleep as her friend. Together their chests rose and fell in an almost synchronized rhythm of breath and Chrona sucked on her thumb like a content child.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, leaning against the door frame, "… she gets to sleep her… that's so unfair…"


End file.
